


【博君一肖】昨日边缘（12）

by paidabing527



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paidabing527/pseuds/paidabing527
Kudos: 10





	【博君一肖】昨日边缘（12）

第十二章。

“长日尽处，我站在你的面前。你将看到我的伤痕，知道我曾经受伤，也曾经痊愈。”

—— 泰戈尔《飞鸟集》

肖战不愿意再回顾那天的荒唐行为了。

一人一床被子的欲盖弥彰下，是各自难言的欲望宣泄。倒也说不上什么“难言”，毕竟肖战就是喘给王一博听的。他氤氲着的眼眶水汽尽皆是数日未得抒解所积攒的欲望蓬发，恍惚间满眼都是雾蒙蒙的王一博。骄狂纵欲或古井无波，抑或是粘腻着嗓音喊他哥哥，却加快手上套弄速度。

行为上从不将他当哥哥。

自然。毕竟自从眼神交汇的第一刻，便各自任凭对方将恣意肖想加注。

肖战想，王一博该是想着他射了出来，窸窸窣窣的折腾声响大概是手忙脚乱找纸巾擦拭补救。肖战简单整理了一下后睁眼望着窗边从通明灯火中逃逸进来的一束光亮出神，直到王一博沉着嗓音匆匆忙忙和他说晚安，肖战才挂掉电话。

情欲是过度思念的外壳，给相隔两地的惆怅思绪蒙上层雾色。

肖战生活过得按部就班。补拍完导演满意的镜头后已近一月中旬。接着又是跑了许多戏的试镜，为着一个没什么鲜明个性也没占多大篇幅的角色跑断了腿。不红嘛，没什么办法。虽然之前拍了些讨喜的角色掀起些水花，更多时间却依旧被资本和流量控制的市场压在最底层，求生不得。

他依旧每晚和王一博电话或视频。更多时候他们心照不宣地将相处模式切换回哥哥弟弟。两个人的感冒痊愈得不约而同，行程却一直在分道扬镳。肖战比王一博要清闲一些，甚至有时能瘫在家里连续几天，盖着棉被瑟瑟发抖。

肖战只是偶尔会这样觉得，觉得和那个仙侠电影的男主恐怕失之交臂，可惜得很。可转念一想在机场逼仄昏沉的隔间里被王一博按在墙上的绝对控制占有，便觉得餍足，满脑子都被狗崽崽挤了个遍再也装不下其它。

于你之后，连疲倦都存了意义。

-

和王一博没见的第二十三天。

肖战将手机立在桌角，眼尾都被浓郁的倦怠感压得下耷，百无聊赖地看着某个前辈老师推荐给他的演戏的书。从他的角度看去手机屏幕，只能瞧见王一博紧抿的唇线。他今天恐怕累坏了，话很少，只是“哒哒哒”敲着电脑。

“一博。”肖战将书页翻得哗啦啦响。

王一博立刻转过头停下了手中工作。

“你写什么呢。”

“接了个新戏，导演说让我通读剧本后写下对这个角色的心得。”王一博举起手机将自己额头贴近，像是穿越空间界限拥紧肖战，吐息都清晰可捉。

——肖战赌气般拍掉手机。嫉妒使肖战暂时忘却一切。

“战哥？——”

“战哥？？？？”

“肖战呐！！！”

不理他，理他干嘛。肖战翻了个身却被身下毫无防备的刺痛惊呼出声。

“怎么回事，肖战。”王一博的声音愈发急切。

像是长久的辗转徘徊后掀翻他薄弱的设防，拨开层叠平淡坦然铺设的伪饰，露出完好皮肉下的血肉模糊。肖战重新立好手机，却别过头去。

“脱下裤子给我看看，肖战。”

回应他的不过是无力叹息。

“我说，给我看看。”王一博依旧语气平缓，却无一字不在宣告肖战，这是最后的底线。

肖战背过身去半跪在床上将身下衣物褪了干净，便将脑袋埋进床褥不再吭声。纵使耳朵被柔软床褥蒙住，他还是听见王一博低低骂了声脏话。肖战摇了摇头抬起身塌腰，转过头去看王一博。

他只见他寤寐思念的男孩低垂着头，将两人间气氛全然拖进死寂。肖战知道自己做得太差，也沉默着端起莫名的自尊不肯开口哄人。臀瓣痛感灼烧得他神经突突地跳动，大喇喇晾在空气中接受王一博目光的凌迟。

——肖战的臀瓣显然是没有认真上药，而且被更加粗暴毫无章法地对待过。其实不用肖战承认王一博也看得出，本来仅是肿胀的臀肉被混乱着施加了几道力度不小的皮带血痕，新痕旧伤扭曲盘缠着像是什么吸食肖战血气的怪物。新的血痕歪歪扭扭，明显是身体的主人扭着胳臂难以控制力度，留下的败笔。

房间里不过死一般沉寂。肖战挣扎着起身想要拉好裤子。

“转过来跪着。”

肖战听了他的，转身过来规规矩矩跪好。只他自己知道自己捏紧床单的指尖不受控制般轻颤。他好怕因此失去王一博。

“怎么想的能说说吗，肖老师。”

肖战的喉咙发紧。他不知道的是，王一博快要捏碎了桌角才能平静地说出话来。他只是想快些说些什么来挽回局势，他怕极了失去王一博，哪怕想一想都要支撑不住。

“就是想你啊。”

王一博没再说话。他抬眼看了肖战，似是要将他深剜出个洞来。

王一博径直挂断了视频。


End file.
